Many Thoughts
by BloodDove01
Summary: Zutara week drables. Chaptor 2 changed from notice to day 2!
1. Sokkas Thoughts

**Hello! This is my Zutara week drabble collection! It includes: Day 1 Family; Day 2 Change; Day 3 Pain; Day 4 Date; Day 5 Harmony; Day 6 Alternate Universe (AU); Day 7 Storm! I hope you enjoy!**

_**Day 1 Family**_

**Sokka's Thoughts.**

The term for what Sokka felt would have to be jealousy… Ether that or sister complex. Katara had always been like a mom to him. His only female family. Well, only other than his Grandma. And now… Seeing the way she stared at him with so much love in her eyes, made him so jealous. She used to look at him that way… No longer… At least not now that he had come along. Life was so unfair!


	2. The Gown

**Hi! I am back! Day 2! Yay!**

_**Day 2 Change**_

**The Gown **

Fire Lady Katara was confused. For some reason, when ever she would pass by the servants; they would stare and double take.

It had started that morning. She had woke in the Fire Lord's room of course, last night _had_ been their wedding night! She had bathed in the fire heated tubs and had gone to change. When she finished, she had gone to the wardrobe in search of clothing.

Much to her ire, none of her water nation dresses were there! She had spent ten minutes sorting through what she knew was Zuko's. In the end, she pulled out a long silk red kimono, patterned with gold dragons. And after six more minutes, she finally found a gold obi. She had pulled the outfit on, and gone down to breakfast.

That's when the staring had started.

Every servant, every guard. She was sure some were whispering. And the grin on Iroh's face… There was just something wrong with that! In the end, she had asked him where her husband was. Of course, she had needed directions to the war room, which Iroh had gladly provided.

Everyone in the war room had stared as well. Including Zuko. While a few of the younger guards nudged each other, pointed and laughed, Zuko stood. He walked swiftly over to his wife. He stood, looking her up and down. Finally he shook his head, a faint blush covering his face. He rubbed his neck, trying to think of how to tell her. In the end he couldn't even meet her eyes.

"Katara…Umm… You might want to change…" He still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Why?"

His face reddened. "Well… Umm… You are kind of wearing one of my night robes."

**With Love **

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS **


	3. Mothers Love

**Welcome! Hope you enjoy!**

_**Day 3 Pain**_

**Mothers Love**

He had just wanted to tell his mom that Azula had used him for target practice again.

She had just wanted to tell her mom that Sokka had gone ice fishing alone.

He looked through the palace. Each room. Nowhere went unsearched.

She looked through the camp. Each tent. No place left unsearched.

He never found her. She was gone. It made him want to cry. In the end, he went to Uncle.

She never found her. She was gone. It made her want to cry. In the end, she went to Father.

It hurt…

They met under Ba Sing Se. They talked. At first, it hurt. They had both lost the one they called mother.

Years past…

Two women looked down. Jet black hair, pale skin, golden eyes… Deep brown hair, creamy dark skin, blue eyes…They looked down on their children.

A kiss. Fire met Ice. The elements became one.

And suddenly, it didn't hurt so much…

**With Love **

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	4. June 5th

**Day 4! Woo Hoo! Lets go!**

_**Day 4 Date**_

**June 5****th**

June 5th

They met on November 20th. They kissed on December 1st. They married on August 10th.

June 5th

There was one year separate from each off their four children. Zuko made a good father. Sokka and Aang made good uncles. Once, Katara grounded the whole lot of them. She and Iroh, stood and watched as each of them filed miserably to their rooms; and that included Zuko. The rule of no bending in the house was set in place quickly.

June 5th

October 29th, their oldest married. February 13th, Iroh passed away in his sleep. A month later, Toph miscarried. Years came and went. Tragedy through happiness.

June 5th

He was sixty two. Old age. She held his hand. He faded with a kiss. He left her on June 5th.

**With Love **

**Lady BloodDove **

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS **


	5. Lesson Number One

**The song, Lesson Number One is by M. Scott Mulane. It is from the movie Mulan 2.**

_**Day 5 Harmony**_

**Lesson Number One**

Earth, Sky, Day, Night

Sound and silence, Dark and light

One alone is not enough, You need both together..

Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun..

Lesson Number one!

Kila listened to her mom. Water was Sky and Night. Water was Silence and Dark. Water was Winter and Moon. Ti Wong listened to his dad. Fire was Earth and Day. Fire was Sound and Light. Fire was Summer and Sun. Apart they were opposites together, they were one.

Like a rock, huh-huh.

You must be hard, huh-huh.

Like an oak, mmmuh.

You must stand firm, huh-huh.

Cut quick like my blade.

Think fast, huh-huh

Unafraid.

Father was fire. He stood strong. He never wavered. He was fire nation. He was raw power. He was Zuko.

Like a cloud.

You are soft.

Like bamboo.

You bend in the wind.

Creeping slow.

You're at peace because you know. It's okay to be afraid.

Mother was water. She was soft. She moved and flowed. She was water nation. She was bending currents. She was Katara.

Like a cloud.

Like a rock, huh-huh.

I am soft.

I must be hard, huh-huh.

Like bamboo.

Like an oak, mmmuh.

I bend in the wind.

Opposites made into one.

I must stand firm, huh-huh.

Creeping slow. I'm at peace because I know.

Cut quick like my blade. Think fast, huh-huh

It's okay to be afraid.

Unafraid.

They were opposites. So very different yet, the same.

You have begun! Lesson number one

Lesson number one

They were in harmony.

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


End file.
